Yugioh Abridged the Zexaled Series script Episode 9
by theNutmeg33
Summary: in this episode lots of references are made, and Astral gets a chance to shine on his own, and no one likes Caswell. Remember to comment on what you thought and what you think could be improved, and if you really want to help make this real please comment


**Yu-gi-oh Abridged the Zexaled series**

 **Script: episode 9**

Title: FuterBall Zexal

Cast: Yuma, Tori, Astral, Caswell, Bronk, Cathy, Mr. Kay, Kite, Orbital, The door, Orbital's Side Bitches

First scene is the logo of the show with

Astral : (narrating on the opening screen) Last time on Yugioh Abridged the Zexaled Series

Then cuts to a close up of Yuma in front of the school

Yuma: (in an uninterested voice) Kite showed up and he dueled Shark and took his soul and it was gay, and then he stole my key because Caswell's a dick.

Back to the opening screen

Astral: (narrating) Now back to this you clicked on by accident

Intro

The first scene opens in Sharks hospital room as everyone crowds around Shark

Yuma: Great, great this is just fantastic just absolutely amazing my frenemy lost his soul, I lost my key that not only is one of the only things I have to remember my parents by but also Astral and all because Caswell didn't want me to swim with it

Caswell: are you still blaming me

Yuma: if the boot fits

Caswell: you punched me!

Yuma: and you deserved for always being a stuck up smart guy asshole, not even a good one mind you

Caswell: come on guys back me up here

Cathy: no I agree with Yuma you jerk

Caswell: shocker, his stalker agrees with him

Bronk: I also agree you were kind of a dick

Caswell: I was just looking out for everyone's safety

Yuma: oh yeah were so safe now you know except for Shark, who just so happens to be the only person to actually give a shit about me, it's a nice feeling to know I have a real friend

Tori: is anyone going to mention how his hair is Turquoise?

Bronk: yeah most of these guys hair all turned white when this happened but his apparently turns turquoise

Yuma: great now I want to know how we will look when we are old like will my hair change from black and red to white and pink, you know what no back on topic, Caswell

Caswell: look all we have to do is find this Kite guy and get back your key and Sharks soul

Yuma: easier said than done, Kites basically card game Batman I wouldn't even know where to start so that's where you come in

Caswell: me

Yuma: yes you, because you caused this, so you Mr. smarty pants are going to find him or so help me YOU won't have another second of screen time, IF YOUR LUCKY

Caswell: ok ok, I think I know someone who can help

Next scene is inside of Kites lair with him and Orbital analyzing Yuma's key

Kite: Orbital what have you found out about the key (there is no response) Orbital (Kite then Realizes Orbital is asleep snoring) ORBITAL

Orbital: ah aha, I wasn't asleep

Kite: sure you weren't so what have you found out about the pendant

Orbital: Idunno

Kite: what do you mean you don't know

Orbital: it means I'm not well versed in magical necklaces

Kite: have you even run a scan on it

Orbital: of course I have, which is to say that I haven't as I don't know how to do that

Kite: you just push the scan button

Orbital: oh well why didn't you tell me that

Kite: I did

Orbital: well you're the one who designed me (Orbital then runs the scan)

Kite: and I regret it almost every day

Orbital: ok the scans done

Kite: my God orbital are you reading this

Orbital: no

Kite: (kite breaths out a heavy sigh through his nose) According to this that pendant has an extremely powerful gravitational field

Orbital: and that means

Kite: it means that this pendant contains a pocket dimension

Orbital: is that a thing, can that even be a thing

Kite: I'm not exactly sure but its not the first time it's happened

Orbital: oh right magic triangle puzzle, good times good times

Kite: I think I can get in there, we would only need a way to access it

Orbital: I guess it needs something of its origin like from Astral world

Kite: or Barian world

Orbital: right but we don't have either

Kite: but we do, like your Barian crystal

Orbital: woah whoa, you are not touching that, its my freakin power source I need it to live

Kite: we don't need the whole thing just a small chunk

Orbital: but that would take away like 20 years of my life

Kite: yeah out of 500,000 now give me the piece and if you don't I'm going to tear the whole crystal out of you, take the chunk myself to open the portal and when I get back use what's left of the crystal to build a new robot because I have had it with you today!

Orbital: ok jeez, you don't have to shout (Orbital takes out the Barian crystal and removes a chunk) ow (he then places it into the machine)

Kite: excellent now introduce the shard to the pendant and open the portal

Orbital: k (the crystal is introduced to the key and after a minute the portal is opened)

Kite: excellent, now I'm going in there you stay here and guard the place

Orbital: got it (Kite enters the portal)

Meanwhile, back at the school Yuma and the group have found Mr. Kay

Mr. Kay: so you want me to hack into the power grid so that you can find a necklace?

Yuma: and recover Sharks soul

Mr. Kay: that doesn't sound real

Caswell: it is real, you have to help us Mr. Kay

Mr. Kay: I want to help you kids but I don't think I can even do that

Caswell: yes you do remember the Crash bug virus you were in total control of the cities power grid and caused massive blackouts

Mr. Kay: Whhhhaaat? No that didn't, I mean Whhhaaat?

Yuma: yeah Caswell Whhhaaat? That never happened because there wasn't an episode about it and since it was off screen it never happened

Mr. Kay: yes exactly, what Yuma is saying

Yuma: but there's no reason as to why we couldn't say go back and do that episode

Mr. Kay: I'm sorry what

Yuma: well its not like going out of order is a new concept for abridged series so we could easily go back and do it

Mr. Kay: no no theres no reason to do that in fact how about I go ahead and help find what you're looking for

Yuma: great and also give me an A for the rest of the year

Mr. Kay: are you serious

Yuma: what should the episode be called, I know how does terrorism in the classroom sound

Mr. Kay: how about a C+

Yuma: B-

Mr. Kay: deal

Yuma: yes

Bronk: does that also apply to us

Mr. Kay: don't push it

Bronk: ok just checking

Next scene it cuts to Kite entering Astral domain

Kite: holy crap this pocket dimension is huge, and what the hell is that (Kite begins to make his way over to Astral' s "kaleidoscope")

In the "kaleidoscope"

Astral: what's going on not only did I barely have any lines last episode, but my Kaleidoscope's not working, and I can't leave for some reason, God damn it it's going to take a miracle to figure this out (just then he hears a doorbell ring) is someone at my door? Also I have a door bell

The scene changes to Kite standing just outside as Astral comes out

Kite: holy shit

Astral: hello

Kite: what the hell are you

Astral: oh ok so that's how were starting this, ok my name is Astral the guy nit being rude, and you must be Kite

Kite: how do you know that?

Astral: we've technically meet, well you meet my friend Yuma

Kite: the guy who has swords for hair and thought he was dead?

Astral: the very same, and now that we have introductions out of the way how and why are you in my…., well I call it a kaleidoscope

Kite: I was able to acquire this key by taking it from a guy with an octopus for a head

Astral: from Shark?

Kite: why do people call me that

Astral: I don't know but if it helps his real name is Reginald

Kite: HA! Any way point is I dueled him took his soul came here used a Barian crystal on the pendant and here I am

Astral: so not only are breaking and entering but you've also stolen something and basically killed a guy

Kite: I didn't kill him, although I suppose you can also add destruction of property and attempted murder but that's mostly Orbitals fault

Astral: great you know when I take someone's number I don't take there soul just the card and whatever evil they had in them, you just basically turn them into a vegetable thinking that that somehow helps

Kite: which brings me to why I'm here, I require the number cards and currently I'm supposed to be looking for the envoy from Astral world

Astral: I am Astral, and I have numbers, so I guess that would be me

Kite: good then I'll be taking them if you'd be so kind

Astral: well actually I need them because you see when I got here I apparently lost all of them along with my memories, and every time I've gotten one I regain a memory so sorry but not sorry

Kite: well that's too bad, I guess I have no choice but to duel you

Astral: why do you even want these things so bad you don't even use them

Kite: my reasons are my own besides taking them from you should be easy considering the last time, just this time it will be more direct as I'll be taking them from you and your shitty Nappa or Gilford Godfrey or whatever the hell kind of voice you have

Astral: woah ho ho there, first my voice isn't supposed to be a Nappa or even a Gilford Godfrey, it's a shitty Optimus Prime

Kite: o k

Astral: and two, just because you almost won last time doesn't mean you'll win this time, since our duel not only have both Yuma and I improved our dueling abilities we've also strengthened our deck

Kite: well then it sounds like your ready then

Astral: oh I am especially because for once I get to call all the shots so get prepared to uh be brought to, bring to, bought to, flow? Fuck it lets just do it

The scene changes this time to just outside Kites Lair

Caswell: ok this is where Mr. Kay was able to track the huge power surge to

Bronk: a random ass warehouse kind of thought it was going to be you know more flashy

Yuma: I don't care, we have to get my key and Astral by extension back

Tori: and Sharks soul to right Yuma

Yuma: I guess to be honest I don't know if I can even get it back, I mean I'll try but, any way let's get in there

Next scene is of Orbital at the computer with the portal

Orbital: (singing) AAAALLL ORBITAL, AAAALLL ORBITAL I SAI ITTALLL (suddenly an alarm goes off) what the (a screen then appears showing Yuma and the group entering the facility) oh great now I have to work

Next scene is back with the Group in the halls as Orbital's voice comes over the P.A.

Orbital: Attention meat bags

Bronk: holy shit was that Jake the Dog?

Tori: I Hope so I love Adventure Time

Orbital: no you retards I'm Orbital

Cathy: so you have Jakes voice then?

Orbital: well I guess technically but…, you are currently trespassing in this facility and more importantly on my free time

Yuma: were not leaving until I get my key back

Orbital: hey I stole that thing which means legally its mine

Yuma: that's not how that works

Orbital: it is for robot law

Yuma: well fine then well just "steal" it back then

Orbital: hey, no one steals back the stuff I stole from me, now because I am feeling rather nice and also lazy I will give you the chance to simply (the continue running down the hall and the scene goes back to Orbital talking to them on the screen) hey no no ahh damit, that's it tried to be nice but now I'm sending in my side bitches

Yuma: he's sending in his what now? (suddenly the two robots emerge and attack the group as the scatter)

Orbital: meet my side bitches, my regular bitches are out of town, so I got these ones today, now ladies if you'd be so kind as to murder the crap out of these humans we can get back to me watching you oil wrestling

Orbital's side Bitches: we love you Orbital hon

Orbital: shut up baby I know it (they countine to attack the group)

Bronk: I tell you this Jake has some weird taste in woman

Caswell: Bronk have you seriously not seen futurama?

Bronk: the hells futurama?

Caswell: well now we know what we're doing this weekend

Cathy: less talky more fighty (everyone begins to doge and try to distract the robots)

Yuma: woah (he then back flips twice away) Back Flip Back Flip (he then realizes he went to close to the other robot) OK one too many (he then front flips once) front flip

Tori: Yuma well handle these bitches go find Astral

Yuma: got it thanks

Caswell: wait I didn't agree to this AHH (Caswell doges an attack)

Next scene is back at Kite and Astral duel

Astral: ha try getting passed my golem you bitch

Kite: I will with my Revers Buster (Gogogo Golem is destroyed)

Astral: ha perfect because with my Gogogo Giant I can revive Golem, and now I can… uh (Astral stares at kites field and notices his face down) uumm

Kite: what's wrong aren't you going to summon your Utopia?

Astral: I might, or I might not

Kite: oh let me guess you're afraid of my big bad facedown aren't you

Astral: maybe

Kite: oh yeah after all this could be a card that could make you lose right now or maybe its not maybe it does something that doesn't even matter to you, but you know wat you make that choice go ahead

Astral: uhhhhhh uhhhh um I end my turn

Kite: aw to much pressure

Astral: no I just chose to fortify my defense this round

Kite: well to fucking bad because my face down was the spell Hey, Trunade and yes that's its actual name (Photon Hurricane is replaced with Hey, Trunade)

Astral: a quick play spell?

Kite: nohoo no, it's a normal spell that sends all the face downs on the field back to your hand

Astral: aw it was a bluff, the onetime it's an actual bluff, and Yuma totally would have taken that

Kite: uh now say good buy to your monster (Gogogo Giant is destroyed) better luck next time

Astral: I will have better luck because now I overlay Gogogo Golem and Kagetokage and xyz summon Number 39 Utopia (Utopia is summoned)

Kite: good you finally stopped being a pussy and grew some balls

Astral: I don't have a pussy… or balls… or a penis .. or even an ass, in fact I am fairly certain I was created by magic

Kite: ok stop talking about whatever the hell your saying

Astral: I'm sorry I've only really ever talked with Yuma so I'm not a very good conversationalist

Kite: well you could start by not being retarded

Astral: ok now your just being mean and just or that you take this (Astral flips Kite off) do you feel it the ultimate sting

Kite: Riveting, I think I'll counter that by summoning my Ace monster Galaxy-eyes Photon Dragon (Galaxy-eyes is summoned) your Utopia is no match for him

Astral: he may not be a match for him but uh (he reads the card) C 39 Utopia Ray should be (Utopia Ray is summoned)

Kite: the fuck, how did you summon that, also C39 what's the C for?

Astral: I think Chaos, to be honest this is only the second time its been used so give me a minute

Next scene is of Yuma running through the halls on the way to the control room

Yuma: don't worry Astral I'm almost their I think

Orbital: (appearing from behind the door) hold it right there

Yuma: its kite's time freezing robot

Orbital: ok first of all my name is Orbital and second I don't freeze time I slow it down

Yuma: oh my God no one cares, now get out of my way

Orbital: I don't think so, normally by this point I probably would have stop caring by this point, but I might have pissed Kite off one to many times today so I'm going to have to stop you

Yuma: I don't have time for this and I'm not scared of the little (Orbital then transforms into his giant version) and you can transform

Orbital: yeah so what were you saying

Yuma: oh I was saying your so big and strong and not to mention hilarious

Orbital: yeah that's what I thought and now I'm a evisorate you yu worthless meatbag (Orbital Strikes at Yuma and Yuma dodges, this happens a few more times) got you now, kill all humans (Yuma doges the last attack as Orbitals drill deactivates and gets stuck in the wall) ge ge ok no problem I'll just use my drill and my drill isn't working, ok give me a second (Orbital continues to struggle to loosen his drill to no success as Yuma watches, he then gets bored and runs to the control room) hey where you going, you trying to make my look bad (Orbital tries to get free one more time) damit ah well might as well as crack open a fresh.., I'm out of beer, well time to do what I always do when I get stuck in the wall and am out of beer (orbital then breaks down crying uncontrollably as he also calls for Kite) AHH WAAAAH AHWA KIITE E KITE E KIIITTE

Yuma has now made it to the control room

Yuma: astral I'm what the fuck (he enters the room to see the huge portal then suddenly his key shines a bright light and Yuma is teleported to an old location) what the

The Door: you

Yuma: huh (Yuma now realizes he is back in front of the door he meet in the first episode) you fucking DOOR! I thought I was rid of you

The Door: greeting once again young Tsukmo, how are you?

Yuma: well it hasn't been the best day

The Door: aw that sucks, so you want to open me again

Yuma: what no, you offered me dark powers the last time and I didn't get any of those

The Door: no I told you that I'd make It, so you wouldn't suck at card games

Yuma: yeah and I'll I got was a ghost that was only half way decent at the game and learned how to play it right from someone else, so as much as I respect Astral and value him as a friend you have at most given me a shitty room mate

The Door: ok but this time will be different

Yuma: how so?

The Door: I'll make you a Super Saiyan

Yuma: I – what the hell does that mean you'll make me a Super Saiyan, that doesn't make any sense, could you elaborate?

The Door: ok you know what fuck it I'll open myself up and give you the power (the door opens)

Yuma: oh so know you can open yourself, OH SHIT (Yuma is sucked through the door)

Next scene we return to Astral and Kites duel

Astral: (as he still figures out how to use Utopia Ray) ok so maybe I can or maybe (as he says this it pains over to a very annoyed looking Kite, then suddenly they hear a scream) the fuck is that? (Astral then realizes its Yuma and he is enveloped in a red light and falling from the sky screaming) Yuma how'd you get here why are you in the sky (Suddenly Astral is also enveloped in a blue light and he begins to move towards Yuma) what's happening no no nononono (he is hurled towards Yuma as they both scream and suddenly collide with a bang then out of the light appears Yuma in the Zexal outfit)

Kite: what the hell Tsukmo? How did you get here and what are you wearing what happened to Astral and why is your hair yellow?

Yuma: what my hair is … holy shit that door it wasn't lying I REALLY AM A SUPER SAIYAN, and that means (Yuma takes position as it looks like he's going to fire a Kamehameha) Ka Me

Kite: um wait what?

Yuma: Ha Me

Kite: o-ok hold on

Yuma: HAAAAAAAA (Kite looks like he braced himself for an attack but then the both realize that nothing happened) aw it didn't work

Kite: this has been the weirdest fucking day

Yuma: Maybe If I ty again

Astral: (from inside Yuma's head) YUMA

Yuma: Astral, where are you I can hear you, but I can't see you, and that's a little more concerning

Astral: I'm speaking to from inside your brain, because we have merged together to form the mighty Super Saiyan Duelist known as Zexal

Yuma: hey that's the name of the show

Astral: exactly, but because this is Yugioh we can't shoot Kamehameha's

Yuma: aw, then what can we do

Astral: the next best thing we, Can Chat at a Card Game

Yuma: alright, now Kite this time you face both the full force of Astral and myself so prepare for defeat go SHINNING DRAW (he does a shining draw) behold Zexal Weapon Unicorn Spear

Kite: wait I don't get it what's happening

Yuma: your about to lose because thanks to Unicorn Spear it equips itself to Utopia Ray and makes it, so Galaxy-Eyes can't use its abilities meaning I can destroy it

Kite: what

Yuma: Utopia Ray attack with Unicorn strike (Utopia Ray attacks And Destroys Galaxy-Eyes)

Kite: GALAXY-EYES, damn it but I'm not beat just yet I activate Photon Shock causing us to both lose

Yuma: what ( Both of there life points are reduced to zero) ok that was just a dick move, oh shit Astral are you ok?

Astral: I'm fine Yuma because we didn't technically lose I don't die

Kite: that's it I'm done with today you can take your stupid key back and just leave and just because I don't want you following me you can even have Reggie's soul back as well

Yuma: oh sweet, wait does that mean you can give them all back then

Kite: shut up leave me alone I'm out of here

Yuma: well I guess we should probably get out of here two huh Astral

Astral: yeah that be smart

Yuma: we can split up right

Astral: oh yeah

Next scene Kite is out of the key and standing in the hall of the control room

Kite: oh my god that sucked Orbital where are

Orbital (off screen, still sobbing) Kite I got stuck in the wall again can you please help me I'm scared

Kite: and that would be how this day ends

The next scene is of the group outside the ware house

Tori: Yuma oh thank God you're alright

Caswell: and look he got his key back

Yuma: shut it Caswell

Caswell: ok

Bronk: so did you beat Kite

Yuma: to be honest Astral dueled him, I showed up at the end and it ended in a draw but next time Astral and I will be dueling side by side from the start, so he won't stand a chance

Astral: that's a good way to look at it

Yuma: now let's get out of here like how we always end the episode.

End of Episode


End file.
